Karma
by Marshmellow27
Summary: You know what they say, what goes around comes around! Enough said, read the story! Taiora & Sorato Final chapter up!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's a cold winter night in Odaiba; an eerie silence hangs over the chaotic city. Usually there's some sort of dilemma on the streets; a car crash here or a robery there, but not tonight. No, tonight is a time for mourning.

A young auburn-haired girl rests on the roof of an apartment complex. She sits at the edge, her legs dangling in mid-air while her hands clutch the building to keep from falling as she peers below. The wind howls and tosses her hair; red locks dance across her face and drape over her crimson eyes as she scans the city beneath her.

How long has she been sitting there? Who knows.

A tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek, stopping at the corner of her mouth. Salty. She wipes it away with the sleeve of her sweater.

Her heart aches.

She takes out a cigarette from her left pocket and a lighter from her right. She lights the cancerous stick and takes a puff; inhaling deeply, taking pleasure in the intoxicating drug. She tilts her head up and as if howling to the moon, she releases the smoke into the sky.

How could she let this happen? It's all her fault.

Suddenly, a loud musical parody resonates through out the rooftop and flows into the apartments below; her cell phone is ringing. The red-head takes her mobile which had been resting beside her and reads the screen: _Tai. _Her lips curve into a bitter smirk.

Why is she here? Because karma's a bitch...

TBC

Hope you guys liked the first chapter, although it was a bit of a teaser, hehe. Well, if you guys want to find out more then keep reading! Oh, and review too, I always enjoy reading your opinions!


	2. Almost perfect

**Almost perfect**

It's a cold autumn day and in the middle of all the clutter that is Odaiba lays a small flower shop where a red-head is cooped up. She scans her surroundings and furrows her eyebrows; frustrated for having to help her mom out once again after Jade, the cashier, called in sick for the fifth time. She leans over the counter and stares out the window with a vacant expression of boredom.

DRING! Festive bells announce an intruder and cause the red-head to jump up in surprise.

"Tai!" She excitedly exclaims as she sees the mop of brown hair that sits on her boyfriend's head.

"Hey Sora." He flashes her a grin. "Miss me?" He leans over the counter and plants a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Eh, I..." Sora blushes and stutters, nervously fiddling with her hair.

Her behavior makes him smile; he can resist giving her a soft kiss on the lips that is cut short when Sora pulls away; afraid her mother might see.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just got out work and I wanted to see you so...here I am!"

"Well I'm glad you came; I'm bored out of my mind here!"

Just then, gurgling sounds erupted in Tai's stomach. "Eh...I guess I'm hungry." He sheepishly replied.

Sora giggled. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm sure my mom would won't mind if I leave early."

Tai nodded and watched Sora go to the back room to talk to her mom. "Just wait for me outside!" She shouted as she disappeared into the back room.

Tai walked outside and zipped up his blue sweater as a cold breeze passed by. He waits a minute or two; examining his surroundings until he hears bells and Sora shouting.

"Yeah, mom I know!" She sighs in annoyance.

He looks at her; confused and she smiles. "Just reminding me to be home early; it's a school night."

Tai nods. "So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, anything's fine with me."

"Come on Sora, you pick."

"Why do I have to pick?"

Wrapping his hands around his girlfriend, he replies. "Because anything you say I'll do."

Sora smiles and giggles. "Ok, how about the new sushi place down the street?"

"Sounds good."

The two walk in silence and in a swift but gentle movement, Tai slips his hand around Sora's and pulls her closer to him. Sora smiles and looks up at him. She looks into his eyes; searching for any hints of affection and is surprised to find an overwhelming sense of love when he looks at her. Her smile grows bigger and her eyes linger down and observe his masculine features and...assets. She sighs. She loves him; in her eyes, he's almost perfect.


	3. The new girl

**The new girl**

_Odaiba High..._

"Sora, we need a job." Sora snapped out of the daze she had tuned in after her friend, Nina, mentioned the word job. "What? Why?"

"Because we need money." Nina cheekily replied.

"And why do we need money?"

"So we can go out."

"But Nina, we don't go out."

"Exactly. Because we don't have money!" Nina exclaimed.

Sora sighed and proceeded to unlock her locker. "I don't know...I've never had a real job, where would I start?"

"The school can help us find a job; they have a list of openings down by the counselor's office." Nina informed her friend while also helping her with her books.

The two gathered their things and walked down the hall towards the counselor's office.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try." Sora replied, unsure of herself.

"Great! Let's go!" Nina grabbed Sora's arm and ran down the hall.

"Whoa, slow down!" The frantic girls nearly ran into Tai who had turned the corner.

Sora stopped and quickly hugged him. "Sorry Tai but Nina here wants me to get a job with her."

"Really? Where at?"

"I don't know, we were just on our way to the counselor's office to look at what's open."

"Ok then, meet me at the table when you're done looking; I don't want to eat alone."

"But Izzy'll be there."

"Yeah and so will his lap top. It's all he pays attention to; I might as well be eating alone!"

Sora smiled sympathetically and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be there."

"Come on Sora!" Nina squealed.

Rolling her eyes Sora smiled and waved good bye and joined her friend who was already reviewing the list.

"Look! The Sakura Sushi Bar is hiring!" Nina exclaimed.

"Ok, let's go for it."

_Later that after noon..._

"Nina, I don't see why I couldn't go home and change out of my uniform." Sora complained as she and her friend entered the sushi bar.

"Because Sora, our positions might be taken."

"There's 10 openings!"

"Stop complaining, there's the manager."

The girls smiled politely and waved.

"Hello, we're here about the job openings." Nina explained for both of them.

The manager was a short stout man with a friendly smile. "Ah yes, we need all the help we can get!" He chuckled. "Just fill these out." He handed them an application. "And interviews are on Wednesday."

"Thank you." Sora smiled.

The girls took their papers over to a vacant table and begun filling them out. Once they were done, they walked over to the counter and handed them to the cashier.

"Thank you ladies!" The manager shouted from the back. "Don't forget, Wednesday!"

_Wednesday..._

It was interview day and Sora was completely nervous. She nagged Nina with questions like 'What should I wear,' What should I say?.' or 'What if they don't hire me?' All Nina could do was say, 'Don't worry about it; I'm sure they'll hire you.' but she too was nervous.

They arrived at the bar in a panic where they were greeted by the same peppy manager. "Good after noon ladies, I'm David."

"Hello." The girls said in unison.

"Ok, let's get started." He clasped his hands together and the girls nervously glanced at each other.

About 40 minutes later both girls exited the bar; relieved for going through with it and pleased that it had gone well for both of them. They got the job and orientation would be on Saturday. After that, Sora's first day would be on Monday and Nina would start on Wednesday.

_Monday..._

It was lunch at Odaiba High and Sora sat at a table with Izzy at her side; playing with his lap top. Tai was right, it was like being alone. She scanned the cafeteria and smiled when she spotted her boyfriend.

"Hi." She grinned.

"Hey." Tai set his things down and sat across from her. "What's up?"

"Today's my first day."

"Oh yeah! Are you nervous?"

"A little bit...ok, A LOT!"

Tai chuckled. "Relax." He took her hand in his. "Everything's going to be ok."

Sora nodded and smiled until they heard a loud bang that resulted from Izzy furiously closing his lap top and shouting 'damn it!' They looked at each other in confusion and then at their friend.

Izzy looked up at them. "It froze."

_Later that after noon..."_

Sora skipped tennis practice and went home early to get ready for work. She showered and changed into her uniform that consisted of black pants and a red collared shirt along with a purple scarf and a black visor. She lifted her hair into a pony tail, put on her visor, and headed for work.

As she arrived she was greeted with odd stares. David waved her in and walked her to the break room in the back. As they walked through the kitchen, Sora could hear the other employees whispering: 'Look that's the new girl.' and it annoyed her.

"Stay here while your trainer gets here; she'll show you around." David smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

Sora sat in the small break room that consisted of a small table, 4 lockers to put your things, a clock on the wall, and a t.v. As she waited, she observed and read every single poster there was on the wall until a guy with black hair and green eyes walked in.

"Oh, hi." He smiled. "I'm Kelsey" He said.

"I'm Sora."

"The new girl."

Sora furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah." She'd like to be called by her name, not just 'the new girl.'

Just then, a guy with blonde hair and azure eyes walked in with a look of surprise much like the one Kelsey had when he first saw Sora.

"Hi." He sat on the chair across Sora. "I'm Matt."

His voice was deep, some might say sexy and it made Sora shiver. Her crimson eyes followed him and found his cobalt ones; her heart frantically pumped as they locked in a stare. Never had another guy other than her boyfriend made her feel like the way she was feeling as she saw her co-worker; she could tell Matt would test her relationship with Tai.

"Hi..." Sora gasped. "I'm..." She suddenly couldn't remember her name. "...the new girl." She sheepishly replied.

Matt chuckled and looked at her name tag that read Sora but didn't say anything; he would definitely test her relationship with Tai.


	4. Just friends

**Just friends**

_Sakura sushi bar..._

It had been weeks since Sora and Nina had started working at the Sakura Sushi bar and they had gotten fairly comfortable with the job; well, at least Sora had. She knew the place like the back of her hand and she enjoyed the environment; that is until Nina decided to quit.

"But Nina, why do you have to quit?" Sora whined

Nina picked up a wet cloth. "Because Sora..." she began to wipe the tables." I don't like it here."

Sora put her hands on her hips. "But I got this job for you!"

Nina kept moving from table to table; ignoring Sora's complaint. Sora grew impatient and walked over to her friend and stood over her; preventing her from doing anything else.

"Why don't you like it here?"

Nina looked around and hesitantly answered. "Because no body here likes me."

"What are you talking about? Everyone's so friendly!"

"Not to me and besides, all the guys like you." Nina whispered. "Especially Matt."

A faint blush crept along Sora's face while she looked over the counter and saw Matt staring at her while he closed the register. She quickly looked away and pushed the thought aside.

"You're crazy, Matt and I are just friends."

Nina sighed. "Whatever, but I'm still quitting." she said while walking away.

Sora pouted. "Fine." She folded her arms across her chest.

She sighed in defeat and looked around the empty place; it always seemed so lonely when they closed. Her eyes darted from table to table until a husky voice broke her train of thought.

"Tired?" Matt patted her on the shoulder and sat on top of the table in front of her.

He looked at her with a lazy smile that made her blush. "No." She whispered.

He walked behind her and began to rub her shoulders. "You seem tense." He noticed her shiver at his touch and it made him smile.

"Yeah..."

"You're so serious, you need to loosen up." He tilted her over so he could see her face; he wore a mischievous grin on his face.

"Are you ticklish?" His hands wandered down her back.

"Umm..no."

"Are you sure?" His hands tugged at her ribs. His nimble fingers made her squirm under their touch.

In a second Sora burst into a fit of giggles that she couldn't control. "Ok, ok! So I am."

"I knew you were."

"Stop!" She laughed.

"That's not the magic word."

"Stop!...please?"

"Wrong." He tickled her even more.

Between laughs she inquired. "Then...what...is it?"

"You have to say that I am the cutest guy that you've ever seen."

Sora continued to laugh and squirmed out of his grasp. "In your dreams!" She dashed through the lobby.

Matt smiled and chased after her. Her girlish screams exited him; he had to get her. Conveniently she ran into a dead end where he trapped her in a corner and grabbed her once more.

"Say it!" He began to tickle her.

"Ok...ok...Tai?" She exclaimed.

Matt stopped. "Tai?" He looked to see a brown-haired boy at the door.

"Tai!" Sora gathered herself and ran towards her boyfriend.

Matt watched as she jumped up and hugged him while he gave her peck on the lips.

"Hey Sora." Tai greeted.

"What are you doing here?" she nervously asked.

"I'm suppose to pick you up remember?"

"Oh right! I'm sorry, but we're not done closing."

"It's ok, I'll just wait."

Matt decided to go up to the couple. "Hi." He sternly looked at Tai. "I'm Matt."

"Hi." Tai returned the cold stare and shook Matt's hand. "I'm Tai." He linked his hand with Sora's. "I'm Sora's boyfriend."

Matt flinched at the word boyfriend, but put on a fake smile. "It's nice to meet you." He looked over at Sora. "Sora and I are good friends here at work."

Sora blushed and Tai narrowed his eyes.

"Matt?" David, the manager came out from over the counter. "Have you counted the money?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Well get on it boy!" David playfully ordered.

Matt nodded and walked to his register. David glanced back once more and smiled. "You can go home Sora! Thanks!" He waved.

Sora sighed and called over to her friend. "Nina!"

"What?" came a distant shout.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" She came out with their things. "Hey Tai." she greeted while giving Sora her coat and bag. "Let's get out of here!"

The girls rushed out of the restaurant but Tai kept a slow pace.

"So, what's up with Matt?" He casually asked.

"Oh come on Tai." Sora sighed. "We're just friends." She glanced at Nina who looked at her disapprovingly.

_Odaiba high..._

The next day at school, Matt was the only thing Sora could think of and every time she thought of him she blushed. His face was so gentle but his broad shoulders made him look rugged. He seemed more mature, but that could be due to the fact that he is 20 and she is 17. School was so boring and she actually looked forward to going to work.

"Sora?" Came a distant voice. "Sora!"

Sora broke out of her trance and faced her caller.

"The bell rang." Her friend Izzy informed her. "Come, let's get lunch." He walked out of the room.

"Ok.." Sora slowly gathered her things and stepped out with her blonde coworker still in mind; this was going to be a long day.

_Sakura Sushi bar..._

After a long hectic day at work it was closing time. Sora was in the back washing dishes when Matt joined her. He teasingly pushed her and splashed her with water.

"Hey!" She whined.

Matt chuckled. "You look cute all wet and mad."

Sora blushed and mumbled. "Uhh...thanks."

Matt couldn't hold back and bent over and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Stunned, Sora didn't know what to do. Matt took another risk and planted little kisses on her neck.

"Matt." Sora gasped.

Between kisses, Matt grumbled. "I know...I know..." He reached her lips once more and tugged at them with his own. "We're just friends." He stopped and looked at her; sadness in his eyes. "Sorry." He quickly walked away.

Sora felt disappointed, but why? Disappointed because she allowed herself to be exploited or because she didn't take action and take it somewhere deeper? She watched him walk away in regret; a part of her wanted to be more than 'just friends.'


	5. I want you

**I want you**

_Sakura sushi bar..._

Sora sat quietly in the break room; her lunch break would be over in 30 minutes. Her eyes darted from the poster-filled wall to her entree of sushi that lay in front of her.

"Tired of sushi?" a voice startled her.

Matt poked his head through the doorway and smiled.

Sora sighed. "Very tired." She watched him sit in front of her.

He put his arms on the table and stared at her. "Sora.." he began. "About...the other night..."

Sora cut him off. "Oh, it's ok; just forget about it."

"No, it's not ok. You've been avoiding me since it happened."

"I wasn't avoiding you." She stared at her food.

"Yes, you were. It's been 2 weeks and you haven't spoken to me once!" He madly exclaimed.

Sora fidgeted on her seat. "I..." She stared at her food.

"Sora." The girl made no response when he called her.

"Sora!" He shouted.

He got up and took a seat next to her. "Look at me." He lifted her chin and turned her towards him. "I want you." He looked into her crimson eyes.

"I want you too." She whispered.

They leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by David's chirping.

"Sora! Are you back in?" He walked in and saw the two teens quickly separate.

"Uh..in about 5 minutes sir." Sora nervously answered.

David eyed the two youngsters and smiled. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone."

Sora and Matt looked at each other and laughed. Matt always liked it when Sora laughed but as much as he loved it he cut her off with a kiss. They held each others hands and leaned against each others foreheads.

"Meet me at the Odaiba Park on Saturday." Sora whispered.

Matt smiled and kissed her once more.


	6. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

_Odaiba Park..._

Sora sat under a tree near the middle of the park. She hugged herself and let out a heavy sigh that created a small vapor that disappeared in the cold winter air. She looked around; Matt was late. Finally ten minutes later he arrived with an apologetic look on his face.

"You're late." Sora nonchalantly stated.

"I know, I'm sorry; I got lost."

Sora looked up at him in bewilderment. "You got lost?" she mused.

"I've never been here before!" He defended himself.

Sora huffed and he sat next to her. "I'm here aren't I?" He wrapped his arm around her. "Come on." He nudged her.

"Come on what?"

"Kiss me." She gladly obeyed.

Hours later they found themselves sprawled on the grass looking up at the sky.

"Do you have to go?" Sora asked.

"Yes, my dad is waiting for me."

"But you just got here!" She rolled over on her stomach and looked at him.

"Sora, it's been three hours!"

"Really? What were we doing all this time?"

"Making out." His blunt remark made her blush.

"Come." He got up and dusted himself off. "Walk me to my car." He held out his hand to her.

They walked in remorse; upset about their "short" visit and saying good bye was harder; they couldn't stop kissing!

"Sora...I...really...have...to go." Matt said between kisses.

"Yeah, I know." Sora stopped and faced him.

"I think you should get off." He stated as people walked by and stared.

"Why?" Sora realized that they were still in the car; Matt in the driver's seat and her on top. "Oh." She blushed and got off.

"I'll call you." He smiled.

"Ok." She watched him speed away.

Content with what had just happened; she smiled to herself until her phone started to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and read the screen. _Tai._

"Shit" She mumbled.

She decided not to answer and when it stopped; it read as the 5th missed call which were all from Tai.

"Fuck, what did I just do?" She looked up and began to walk home.

_Takenouchi apartment..._

Sora quietly entered her home; hoping her mom wouldn't hear her for she wasn't in the mood to talk after what she had done. Unfortunately her mother had ears like a dog and noticed her come in all the way from the kitchen.

"Sora?" she called.

Sora hesitated to respond but did anyway. "Yeah?"

"Tai called." She entered the living room; wiping her hands with her apron.

"Oh, really, when?"

"About five minutes ago...for the millionth time!" She exclaimed. "Did something happen?"

Sora faked a smile. "Oh no, it's just that I went out with Nina and my phone died."

"Well that explains why he called here so much."

"Yeah, well, I'll call him in a little bit." Sora began to walk to her room.

"Ok, oh, and diner will be ready in about an hour!" Ms. Takenouchi called after her daughter.

Sora entered her room and collapsed in her bed. How could she do this to her boyfriend? Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi Kari, is Tai there?"

_"Hey Sora, yeah, I'll get him for you...TAI!"_

Sora pulled away from the phone as the young girl shouted. She then waited for a response.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Sora."

_"Oh..."_ His voice sounded cold which was not surprising; he always got grumpy when Sora didn't answer his calls. _"What happened?"_

Sora tried to sound happy. "Oh nothing; just returning your call."

_"Three hours later?"_ He shot at her. _"Where were you at?"_

Sora bit her bottom lip. "Out...with Nina."

_"Really..."_ He didn't sound convinced. _"Doing what?"_

"Uh, we went shopping and you know how Nina is; she's like another Mimi." She nervously chuckled.

_"Uh huh." _Sora could just imagine Tai narrowing his eyes as he always did when he suspected something was up.

"Uh, listen I have to go."

_"Why?"_

"Diners ready and mom's calling me; I'll talk to you later ok?"

There was a pause and then Tai answered. _"Ok...bye" _But by then it was too late and all he could hear was the dial tone; she had already hung up.

Tai hung up and pondered to himself. 'I thought Nina was at her grandparent's house this weekend.' He looked at a picture of him and Sora that sat on his night stand. Oh yeah, something was definitely up.


	7. Polygamy

**Polygamy**

_Sunday- Takenouchi residence..._

Last night Sora skipped diner to spend the night dwelling on the biggest mistake of her life. Her remorse filled her with guilt, fear, and shame; all which resulted in cascading tears that didn't cease to stop. She cried herself to sleep.

Beep, beep, beep! The digital alarm clock on the red-head's night stand cried. She rolled over and stopped the obnoxious ringing with a slap of the hand. Unfortunately now that she was awake she found it hard to go back to sleep so she sat up in bed and stretched. Ah, the few moments before she realized what she had done were sweet. She then looked out the window and frowned.

Suddenly the light murmur of vibration caught the red-head's attention. She turned to her night stand and saw that her phone was ringing.

"Matt." She spoke to no one.

Unsure of herself, she answered the phone.

"Hello?...nothing, why?...sure...bye." The brief conversation made her heart pump a million times per minute.

She breathed in and got out of bed. After making her bed and gathering a fresh out fit, she immersed herself in a hot shower; she was to meet Matt once more at Odaiba Park.

_Odaiba Park..._

Sora took her time walking to her destination. Everything seemed to remind her of Tai and it made her grieve, but all her thoughts were swept away when she spotted Matt sitting under a tree wearing a dark grey blazer coat with matching pants and a black shirt.

"Wow." She sighed and walked over to him.

When Matt spotted her, he stood up and greeted her with a grin and a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

He embraced her slim figure and kissed her forehead. He traced small kisses down to her neck which made her shiver. Carried away with their emotions, they laid down on the grass and continued to kiss.

Matt's strong arms slithered along the young girl's waist. She swiftly removed her blue coat and allowed him better access to her body; his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Let's go to my place." He whispered.

Sora numbly nodded. They got up and walked to Matt's car holding hands.

_Matt's apartment..._

The couple anxiously entered the apartment without breaking their kiss. They rushed to the bed room and flopped down on the bed. Breaking their kiss they laid down facing each other. Sora's hands rested on Matt's chest as he pulled her closer to him. His hands traveled from her waist down to her thighs and luckily for him, she was wearing a skirt.

He caressed her soft skin but stopped when Sora placed her hand on top of his. She took it and placed it on her breast. Matt looked at her in surprise; he never thought she would be so blunt. He began to fondle her breast while nipping at her neck.

Their activity, however, was interrupted by a melody that came from Sora's coat that lay on the floor. She got up, picked it up, and panicked when it read her boyfriend's name.

"I'm sorry." She quickly gathered her things. "I have to go." She rushed out of the room and exited the apartment in a rush.

Matt sat on his bed confused. He ran his hand through his blonde tresses and sighed.

_Sora's apartment..._

Sora burst through the door and collapsed on the couch. Unable to suppress the guilt, she sobbed into a throw pillow. Luckily her mother was down at the flower shop so Sora cried as loud and as much as she wanted.

Suddenly the door bell rang and startled the girl. She quickly wiped away the tears and carefully walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Her voice was shaky.

"Tai."

Sora's eyes widened; she couldn't avoid him, he already knew she was there. She slowly opened the door, ready to face the music. Tai stood at the door way, stunned at the look on his girlfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" He entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

A lump formed in Sora's throat and prevented her from speaking and it created more tears along the way.

"Sora." He walked over to her. "Please don't cry." He caressed her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Is it about your mom?"

She looked into his chocolate eyes and then at the floor; nodding. She would never tell him.

"It'll be ok." He hugged her and kissed the top of her bed. "Come on, you need to lie down." He led her to her room where they both laid down on the bed.

Within ten minutes, Sora was fast asleep and when she woke up an hour later, she was happy to see that Tai was still with her; also sleeping. He mumbled in his sleep and it made her giggle. Her laughs woke him up and he looked at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" He yawned.

"Nothing." She smiled.

Tai too smiled and kissed her, but the kiss would lead to something more. It deepened, growing more passionate and Tai now lay on top of Sora. The teens discarded their clothing to the side with out a second thought.

"I love you Sora." Tai whispered.

"I love you too Tai." Sora responded.

With out another word, Tai expertly entered her, causing her to arch her back in pleaser from the fullness of his anatomy. And so they remained in each other's arms in a night of love and ecstasy.


	8. Secrets and lies

**Secrets and lies**

_Odaiba high..._

Sora and Nina were currently in their government class in the back of the room; caring less about what their teacher was saying and engaging in a little lecture of their own.

"You what?" Nina exclaimed and caught the attention of some students.

"Shh, Nina!" Sora looked round. "I cheated on Tai." She whispered into her friend's ear.

Nina's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "With who?" She asked in disbelief.

"Matt."

Nina shook her head in disappointment. "I told you, you guys were more than just friends."

Sora sighed. "What am I going to do?" She leaned back on her chair.

"Uh...call the police because Matt is 20, this is illegal!" Nina jokingly exclaimed.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Nina, I'm serious."

"Ok, ok." The girl laughed. "I think you should keep this to yourself."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Tai is the one for you and you don't want to ruin things by telling him something like this."

"But if he's the one for me then why did I cheat on him?" Sora lowered her head.

"That, I'm not so sure about. Maybe you just wanted to try something different, but in the end you still love Tai more, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." Nina sat up straight. "Now take out some paper quick! Mr. Yamamoto is coming this way!"

The girls quickly searched for a pen and paper; their frantic actions made another red-head nearby chuckle. But his smile faded as he remembered the conversation he had just eavesdropped in.

RING! The bell rang. The red-head gathered his things and yellow lap top and headed out in search of Tai.

_Lunch..._

Izzy ran through the mob of teens getting in line for lunch in search of his good friend. He spotted the brown mop of hair at a table nearby and luckily he was alone, Izzy decided to make him move.

"Hey Tai." He put his things on the table.

Tai looked up from his tray and smiled. "What's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?"

Izzy breathed in and out. "It's about Sora."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "What about her?" So his suspicions were right!

"Uh...she, uh..." Izzy couldn't find the words.

"Spill it Izzy." Tai demanded.

"She...she...she's been talking in class and not paying attention!" He quickly blurted out.

Baffled, Tai looked at his friend straight in the eyes. "Come on Izzy, the truth."

"Hi guys!" Nina shouted.

Sora went around the table and sat next to Tai. "Hi." She kissed him on the cheek.

Tai, however, didn't even bother to look at his girlfriend. He kept his view on Izzy who squirmed under his gaze.

"What's going on?" Nina inquired.

"Izzy here was just about to tell me something about Sora."

"Tai, I already told you." Izzy glanced at Sora. "She's been talking in class and not paying attention." He nervously replied.

Izzy glanced once more at Sora who in return threateningly glared at him.

Tai noticed the icy glare and folded his arms across his chest. "Is that all?"

"Uh..yeah, you know how I am; I'm really into school and it bugs me when people do that." Izzy replied while gathering his things. "I gotta go..to...the library!" He ran off.

"That was weird." Nina began to pick at her food.

Sora relaxed and sighed a breath of relief. Tai on the other hand stiffened. What was going on with his girlfriend?

_Odaiba Park..._

'I can't believe I'm doing this again.' Sora thought to herself as she huddled under a tree waiting for Matt to arrive.

At the same time, Tai was passing by in his car and notice the unmistakable flaming red hair of his girlfriend.

'What is she doing?' He parked nearby and decided to wait and see.

Ten minutes passed by and Sora remained in the same position. Tai was about to leave when he noticed a tall figure walk up to Sora. He watched intently as a tall blonde guy bent down and kissed his girlfriend. Tai was in shock. Why wasn't she pulling away? His heart was being ripped to shreds in front of his eyes.

He turned on the car and drove of with tears in his eyes. He wouldn't tell her what he saw; he was too hurt and too mad, but perhaps he could beat her at her own game.


	9. Unfaithful

**Unfaithful**

_Odaiba park..._

Sora and Matt sat under a tree; holding each other in a comfortable silence. For weeks they had been following the same routine of meeting each other at the park on their days off work and with each visitation they were careful that no one would see them. Scanning their surroundings for a familiar face, Sora always felt guilty; but it wasn't enough when Matt would embrace her.

"Sora?" Matt fiddled with the girl's red hair.

"Hm?"

He took a deep breath as if bracing himself for what he was about to say. "I want you to leave Tai."

Sora's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about her boyfriend! Leave Tai?

"Sora." Matt turned her so she could face him. "Break up with him."

Sora frowned and pulled away. "W...what?"

Matt sternly looked at her. "I want to be your only one Sora." He grabbed her shoulders. "I want us to be official."

"But..." Sora stuttered; aggravating Matt.

"But what!" He growled. "Come on Sora! We can't keep doing this; I don't want to share you with some other guy!"

Sora's eyes welled with tears. "But I love him." She mumbled.

Her response angered Matt. "You love him? Then what the fuck do you think you're doing with me?" He stood up. "You think you can just play with me?"

"Matt, please...I like you." Sora pleaded.

Matt coldly stared at her Crimson eyes. He had grown to love the fragile red-head. He wanted to beat Tai to a pulp for holding her heart and yell at Sora for playing with his emotions, but as much as it hurt and angered him; he cared too much about her.

"You're not going to do it, are you?" He shuddered; already knowing the answer.

"No!" she whispered.

At instinct, he pulled her into a hug and inhaled her sweet aroma. "Sorry I asked so much of you." He whispered in her ear. "It was so sudden, and...I still want to see you." He shuddered regreting his last statement, knowing that he would get hurt in the end.

Sora sighed and wrapped her arms around him; closing her eyes and enjoying his touch. Matt's grip tightened; a million thoughts running through his head. Thoughts of hate and love, anger and sorrow with lust and happiness; but most of all- revenge.

'If I can't be you're only one then you won't be my only one.' He bitterly thought as he continued to hug his unfaithful lover.


	10. Revenge

**Revenge**

_Odaiba High..._

Tai sat alone in the library contemplating about the incident he had witnessed the other day- his girlfriend cheating on him. Class was in session but he couldn't face Sora. At risk of having an emotional outburst in front of his classmates, he decided to sneak into the library and play off like a service student so no one would question him.

He sat on a table in the back when he noticed a class enter. The crowd of teens occupied the tables in the front; waiting for instructions from their teacher on their research project. Tai noticed a tall brunette with large green eyes staring at him. He stared back.

"Ok kids this is our only day in the library so make the most of it." The old instructor informed his students. At the wave of his hand they all scattered around; some on the computers and others searching for useful books in the aisles.

Tai caught the girl's gaze again and quickly buried his face in a large book. Seconds later he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello." A gentle voice rang through his ears.

Tai reluctantly lifted his face to see the brunette standing next to him. "Hi." He flatly responded.

The girl took a seat opposite of him and smiled.

Annoyed with her silent and intruding actions he razed a quizzical eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Molly."

"I'm Ta-" He was cut short.

"Tai Kamiya, yes I know." She interrupted.

"And how do you know?"

"Well." She leaned in forward and smirked. "You are like one of the most popular guys in school." She extended her hand and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "And the cutest."

He didn't need this pointless flirting right now but he had to admit it felt good.

"Too bad you're taken." She leaned back on her chair and shrugged.

Tai frowned and looked down. "Yeah."

"Molly!" A petite blonde girl called through the aisles of the library.

Molly stood up. "See you around." She winked at Tai and left.

_Lunch..._

"It's not fair." Izzy coldly stated as he watched Sora chow down on a sandwich.

She looked at him inquisitively but kept the sandwich in her hands. "What's not fair?" She asked through mouthfuls.

Izzy crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "What you're doing to Tai." He glared at her.

Sora swallowed hard, nearly chocking. She coughed and looked up to see Izzy gathering his things and walking away. She dropped her food and stood up, planning to run after her friend until she caught sight of Tai walking towards her. His eyes were hard and cold; she sat like a puppy when he cast them upon her.

"Hey." She was almost afraid to speak to him.

Ignoring her greeting; he sat down and began to pick at his food.

"Tai?" She asked and he looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Tai sat up straight. "Tell me Sora, do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Tai, what are you talking about?"

How could she be so naive? Irritated he sighed and looked around; catching sight of Molly. She smiled at him, got up, walked to the doors, and looked back at him over her shoulder. She wanted him to follow her.

"Tai?" Sora called.

Without looking at her, Tai got up and walked away heading towards the direction Molly went. Sora watched him leave; confused about what had just happened. She threw her tray of food away and got up and exited the cafeteria in search of Nina.

Meanwhile, Molly waited for Tai's arrival in an empty hallway. Confident that he would show, she leaned against the lockers; arms crossed and one leg against the wall. Seconds later she heard heavy foot steps. Tai had arrived.

"Knew you'd come." She airily stated.

Tai examined her sultry figure; she couldn't compare to Sora, but he was so angry with her that he didn't care. He leaned against her and captured her lips with his. She tasted bitter and her kiss was empty. The vision of Sora and the tall blonde kept replaying in Tai's head and it made him kiss the brunette harder out of spite. The two hungrily fondled each other; unaware of the of the two girls walking down the hall.

"What do you mean he was acting weird?" Nina looked down at her feet as they walked.

"Well, he kept asking me if I thought he was stupid." Sora replied. "And then when I asked him what was wrong he wouldn't answer and just stared at the cafeteria doors."

Nina chuckled. "That does sound pretty stupid."

"Nina, I'm serious." Sora protested.

Nina sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry." She looked at Sora. "Maybe he's having a bad day. He'll get over it."

"Do you think Izzy told him about Matt?" Sora stopped in her tracks.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

And it hit Sora like a ton of bricks. Izzy must have told him! How else would he find out?

"Sora?" Nina waved a hand in front of the red-heads face.

"I have to talk to him!" She ran down the hall.

"Sora!" Nina ran after her.

The girls hurried along but stopped midway, gaping at the sight of Tai making out with the school whore.

"Tai?" The two broke apart at the sound of Sora's voice.

Tai let go of Molly like she was poison and looked at Sora with mournful eyes while Molly placed a hand on her hip and had a sly grin plastered on her face.

Nina shook her head in disappointment and turned to a shocked Sora. "Come on Sor, let's go." She whispered.

Sora's eyes welled with tears. She ignored her friend and ran away.

"I'll see you later Tai." Molly chirped and walked away.

Nina glared at Tai with hateful eyes. She walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "How could you?" She hissed.

Tai looked down at her showing no pain over his now bruised cheek. "Because she did." He whispered and left.

Nina took a deep breath and began to search for her broken-hearted friend. But Sora was not to be found in for she had reached the lonely part of the school. The part where frisky couples expressed their "love," the part where the stoners had their doze of drugs and alcohol, and the part where ditchers made their get away and for Sora, this was a time where she had to GET AWAY.

Securing the laces on her shoes and lifting her sleeves, bringing them up to her elbows, she prepared herself to make a jump. She dashed towards the tall fence and expertly climbed up and let herself drop on the other side. She was free. Her next destination- Matt's place.

_Matt's apartment..._

Matt had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on his door.

He wrapped a towel around his naked body. "Just a minute!" But the knocking turned into loud bangs.

"I'm coming!" He angrily opened the door. "What!" He was shocked to find a tear stricken Sora.

"What happened?" He pulled Sora inside.

Sora wiped away her fallen tears and looked at the floor.

"Sora?" Matt lifted her chin but she pulled away. He was half naked!

Matt noticed and excused himself. "Um...I'll go put some clothes on."

Sora took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down while she sat on the couch. Minutes later, Matt appeared in a bland combination of dark clothing and his hair was still wet.

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He sat next to her.

Sora tried to smile. "Um, nothing." She didn't want to burden him about Tai.

"Nothing? So you decided to skip school and come here just for nothing?"

"Um...yes?"

Matt sighed. "Alright, don't tell me." He looked at her. "So what's up?"

"Well, Tai and I broke up." Sora fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh...yes." Even though they hadn't spoken; Tai's unfaithful actions practically ended the relationship, right?

"Well, that's good." Matt calmly responded and walked to his room.

Confused, Sora followed him. "You don't sound so excited." She watched him fix his hair.

"Should I be?" He looked at her through the reflection of the mirror while continuing to style his blonde tresses.

"Uh, yeah." Sora came closer. "Now we can be together."

Matt stopped combing his hair and turned around. "Oh." He walked past her and opened his closet door.

Sora followed him. "That's it?" She was disappointed with his reaction.

She watched as he took out a couple of shirts and displayed them on his bed. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Obviously." She watched him take off his shirt and put on a dark blue collard one. "Where?"

"To that new Italian restaurant." He slowly buttoned his shirt. "It's supposed to be really romantic or something."

Sora's eyes widened in confusion and curiosity. "Who are you going with?"

"Lin."

"From work?"

"Yup."

"As in a date?" Sora's heart was pumping a million times per minute. First Tai and now Matt!

Matt looked at her and smiled while he put on his black coat. He noticed the shocked expression on Sora's face and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Hell yes!" She exclaimed. "I break up with Tai to be with you and you're going out with Lin!"

Matt chuckles. "That was your choice."

"Because I want to be with you!" Her eyes are welling with tears.

"And you can see me!" He shot back. "But that doesn't mean I can't see other people." He smirked.

Tears quickly streamed down her rosy cheeks. "Matt, how could you do this to me?"

"Do what Sora?" Matt snapped. "Play with your emotions like you did with mine?" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "It doesn't feel good does it? To learn that the one you love isn't serious about you. To be used for someone's pleasure!" He shook her. "It doesn't feel good, does it?" He whispered and briskly released her from his grasp.

He walked out of the room and she followed. "Matt, I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"I think you should leave; I'm meeting Lin in 15 minutes." He opened the door for her.

Sora excited the apartment and winced as Matt slammed the door behind her. More tears streamed down and she ran out of the building. Inside, Matt leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor; his eyes stinging with unshed tears. His plan wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. He loved her too much.


	11. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

Knock, knock, knock...

Ms. Takenouchi gently tapped on her daughter's bedroom door.

Knock, knock, knock...

"Sora?"

A low grumble and moan was heard from the other side of the door. "Yeah?"

"You're going to be late for school."

"I know; I'm on it." The redhead's voice sounded rushed and muffled.

She came out 10 minutes later in that bland green uniform the school made its students wear. But as drastic as the style was; it actually looked better than its owner. Sora's eyes were red and puffy due to continuous crying. Her lips were dry and chapped and her nose was a little red at the tip. And it looked like she didn't even bother to brush her hair; her red locks lay ruffled and tangled on her head.

"Sora, dear, are you ok?" Ms. Takenouchi inquired.

Sora walked past her mother and picked up a pop tart from the table. "Yeah mom; I'm just a little tired." She put on a fake smile and exited the apartment.

Once outside; she breathed a sigh of relief. She began to walk to school; occasionally glancing around in alert; she and Tai always walked to school together. Afraid that she might bump into him she quickened her pace but stopped just as fast as she was walking. There about 10 feet away was Tai. He walked alone, uniform wrinkled, and with a bad case of bed hair. He hung his head low and his pace was slow; it was almost as if he was dragging his feet.

Sora gasped and panicked. She lowered her head and decided to cross the street, but just as she was about to go to the other side a familiar voice stopped her.

"Sora!" Her caller hollered.

Sora tried to ignore the call but the intruder called once more.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora winced and noticed that Tai lifted his head as he heard the girl's name.

"Hey..." She unwillingly turned around. "Davis."

"Hey." He grinned. "Where's Tai?"

"Uh.." Sora avoided the young boy's eyes. "He's-"

"Over there!" He exclaimed and ran to his friend.

Tai looked as the up-coming boy leapt up and hugged him.

"What's up?"

Tai blankly stared at Davis and then at Sora. Davis noticed the awkwardness and shifted view from Tai to Sora then from Sora to Tai; he couldn't help but feel in the middle of the ordeal.

"Something wrong?" He looked up at Tai. "Hey, how come you guys aren't walking together?" He pointed at Sora and then at Tai.

"Why don't you ask _her_." Tai hissed.

Sora's eyes welled with tears as she fled from the scene.

_Odaiba High..._

**Sora's P.O.V**

I sat alone at a table in the cafeteria waiting for Nina to arrive. I caught sight of Izzy in the lunch line. I stared and he stared back. His eyes were accusing and they seemed to burn a hole through my soul. Luckily my view was blocked by Nina's full figure.

"Hey Sora." She greeted and sat down. "You ok?"

I just looked at her. Of course I'm not ok! I was dumped by two guys! But I didn't say a word and let her figure it out on her own.

"Come on Sor." She used my pet name. "Just forget about him."

A lump formed in my throat as I saw Molly enter the cafeteria. She saw me looking and smiled while walking to the table.

"Hello Sora." Her tone was fake. "Sorry about Tai." She sighed. "I just couldn't resist." She giggled. "He couldn't either!"

Her words were poison and I found myself unable to defend my dignity from that stupid whore. I opened my mouth to talk but instead I found more tears. I got up and ran out of there; stopping in an empty hallway. Getting with Matt was the biggest mistake of my life!

**Tai's P.O.V**

I sat on a table near the end of the cafeteria where I was secluded from everyone else. While picking at the disgusting blob the school calls food I saw Molly entering the room. Her confident stride made me frown and my stomach churned remembering the vile taste of her kiss.

By the grin on her face I knew she was up to no good. I followed her until she stopped at Sora's table. I was unable to hear their conversation but by Sora's reaction it was obviously not a pleasant one. Sora started to cry and ran out. By instinct I leapt to my feet ready to go after her but I reluctantly stopped myself and forced my body to sit down.

I had the urge to run after her and console her. To hug her and kiss her. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. For once I didn't care if I cried in public. Revenge wasn't that sweet. Kissing Molly was a big mistake.

_Sakura Sushi bar..._

Sora arrived at the familiar restaurant after spending hours in the school library where she had hid for the rest of the school day after her embarrassing encounter with Molly at lunch. She discarded the thought and put on a straight face in search of the manager.

"David?" She poked her head in the break room.

David sat on at the table with a plate of Sushi in front of him; he was on break.

"Hey Sora." He wiped his mouth. "What are you doing here?" He took a sip from his drink. "You're not scheduled today."

"I know sir; I just came by to inform you that I won't be able to maintain my job." She held a bag with her uniform in it.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, I have finals at school and I can't afford to miss a day and I need all the time I can get to study."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving!" He stood up. "But it's for a good cause."

Sora smiled and turned to leave.

"Sora." He called out to her. "You know you have a position here whenever you want, right?"

Sora smiled. "Yes sir."

**Matt's P.O.V**

I was wiping down the empty tables when I saw Sora coming out of the kitchen. She gave Chris, the assistant manager, her uniform; she quit.

She looked tired and I felt the need to relieve her of her stress. I shuttered the thought away. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I should be mad at her. I picked up a wet cloth and continued to clean the table but I found it hard to keep my eyes off her. I watched as she exited the restaurant and followed her as she passed by the window.

She stopped.

I knew she had spotted me. She stared at me and I stared back. My heart was pounding so hard and a voice in my head kept telling me to run to her. I took a step toward the window and she stepped back. Was she afraid of me? I threw the wet rag aside and opened my mouth to say something but she dashed away.

Fuck.

I sat down and caught sight of Lin from the counter. She smiled and I groaned. I think I made a big mistake.

TBC- Random chapter but it builds the plot! R thanks!


	12. Apologies

**Apologies**

It had been weeks since both Matt and Tai ditched Sora and neither of them could forget her as she couldn't forget them. Rumors of Sora spread like wild fire in school and she found herself socially isolated from everyone else since Nina had gone to the U.S to attend her aunt's funeral. She had tried speaking to Izzy but it was no use; he wouldn't even talk to Tai; revenge was not his cup of tea. So there she sat under an oak tree in the field during lunch; alone again.

"I heard she wasn't putting out." she heard a girl tell her friends as she passed by.

'Ha!' Sora mentally shouted. 'I gave more sex than Tai could handle.' She bitterly remembered their personal engagements.

She took out a book from her back pack and tried to suppress all the whispers by pretending to read. It was going well until a carton of milk hit the side of the tree and splashed some of the white liquid on to her things.

"Oops! Didn't see you there." A tall guy with black hair shouted as his friends laughed.

"Idiot." Sora muttered under her breath as she picked up her things and headed towards the school and into the girls bathroom.

Her luck, however, wouldn't give her a break. Tai stood at his locker which was coincidently next to the restroom.

'Shit!'

Quietly, Sora tried to tip toe her way but Tai swung around at the sound of a candy wrapper she had stepped on.

"Oh." He faced his locker once more. "It's you."

His comment ticked her off. A part of her wanted to run but the other wanted to stay and fight.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Her anger got the better of her.

"Don't act stupid Sora." He slammed his locker. "I saw you at the park with _Matt._"

"Tai, I didn't mean-"

"To hurt me?"

Sora quivered; she always hated it when he shouted.

"Damn it Sora, I loved you!" He towered over her; his height overcoming hers.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Angered by her response Tai punched the wall; his fist landing beside her head. She flinched and cried.

"Fuck!" Tai's voice echoed through the hall.

"Tai." Sora put her hand on his shoulder only to have him spin around and push her against the wall.

She fell with a loud thud and it was then that Tai realized what he had done. He pulled her up by the shoulders and tried to apologize.

"Sora..I.."

"No." She wiggled out of his grasp while shaking her head.

He took a step closer and she backed up like a scared dog and ran away.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he watched her run.

_Odaiba Park..._

Matt found himself under the oak tree he and Sora use to meet under. He hadn't heard from her since she quit.

_Sora._

He looked up at the sky and sighed. 'It was all my fault.' He plucked the grass. 'I shouldn't have rushed you like that.'

"Matt."

Matt jolted up to face his intruder.

"Tai?" He had almost forgotten his foe's name.

Without a word Tai thrust forward and pushed Matt to the ground. He then kicked him in the stomach which sent him rolling on the grass. Gathering his senses, Matt got up tackled Tai.

"Sora was mine!" Tai grunted as they wrestled.

"Yeah." Matt decked Tai in the face. "But she chose me." He sat on top of the younger boy raising his fist to land another blow.

Tai suddenly grew quiet and his eyes began to water. "But I loved her."

Matt lowered his hand and got off Tai. He watched as the boy swallowed his tears and felt a wave of guilt hit him. He stole someone's girlfriend and did he even love her? They had only know each other for a short while...was it just lust? And even if he did love her he hurt her and she would hate him forever.

He gathered his thoughts and slowly got up on his feet. He offered his hand to Tai who willingly took it. They watched each other with hawk eyes until Matt uttered a soft apology and ran away.

TBC- Ah! I'm almost done! It's going to be a quick ending because it adds to the effect that I want to create at the end. Keep R&R-ing, thanks!


	13. Come back to me

**Come back to me**

Tai sat on his couch on a cloudy day; he was home alone. Usually the brief hours of privacy excited him; he would always sneak Sora into the apartment while everyone was away, but since it was over he sat alone, legs huddled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He looked out the window and let out a heavy sigh. Months had passed and he still felt the same way about Sora; he was in love.

'This is so stupid.' He sat up straight. 'Maybe I should talk to her.'

He got up and put on his blue hoodie and shoes and exited the apartment where his next destination was Sora's place which was just a level above him.

Sora stood in the kitchen with a box of cookies at hand and an empty glass of milk in the other. She put the cup in the sink and the delicious pastries in the cabinet. It was 2:15 and promised her mother she'd arrive at the flower shop at 2:30.

'Another day working in that boring shop again. Hooray for me.' She sarcastically noted as she put on her light blue coat and shoes.

She dusted herself off and opened the door which to her surprise revealed a stunned Tai; hand up in a position to knock.

"Uh...hey." He stuttered.

Sora narrowed her eyes. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"Come on Sora this is ridiculous." He walked into the apartment. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Sora looked at him in bewilderment. "What do you want?" She rudely asked; a little annoyed by his unwelcomed visit.

"I still love you Sora."

The girls gaze softened. After what she had done to him, he still loves her? Aside from his vengeful part, he was good looking, intelligent, caring, and forgiving. She had been right; he was almost perfect.

"And I know you still love me."

She blushed at his last comment and grew nervous as he backed her up against the door and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and sensual; he tasted somewhat sweet as he always did.

He deepened the kiss and the girl grew nervous and she abruptly pushed him away. He looked at her with an expression of hurt and confusion as he watched the girl run out of the apartment.

'This is ridiculous! Why am I running away from my own apartment?' She mentally kicked herself.

She entered the elevator and quickly pressed the button for the ground floor. Did she still love him?

She buttoned her coat up as she walked down the cold streets of Odaiba when suddenly her phone began to vibrate.

_Matt._

She opened the cell where the screen read: Message received. She opened the message that read:

_I'm sorry; come back to me._

_-Matt_

She slowly pressed the button to delete the comment and closed her phone. Who does she want?

TBC- second to last chapter! Ah! This is so exciting.


	14. Karma

**Karma**

Sora lay sprawled across her bed contemplating about her situation while staring up at the ceiling. She rolled over to her side and lazily stared at her digital clock on her night stand- 9:30 pm it read and she remembered what had happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_"I still love you Sora." Tai stated_

_"And I know you still love me."_

_End FB_

Rolling once more and returning to her original position she pondered to herself. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she turned her head to the left where her phone dully sat on the window sill.

_I'm sorry; come back to me._

_-Matt_

The message taunted her.

"Fuck." She muttered.

She sat up, staring at her reflection in the mirror that sat in font of her bed. She was beautiful but to herself she was a monster; she was malicious and evil and everything she hated; but not once did she try to stop herself from becoming the vile creature she now saw in the mirror.

"I hate you." She gritted through her teeth.

"I hate you." Her tone rose.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted and pounced on the mirror causing it to shatter.

Shards spilled over the carpeted floor and those that remained hanging on to the frame reflected the image of Sora crying and running out of her room.

"Sora?" Ms. Takenouchi lifted her head as her daughter passed by her and stormed out of the apartment.

Without stopping Sora ran down the corridors of the apartment complex until she reached the elevator. She looked up at the sky and entered the cubicle that transported her to the roof. She stepped out and a brisk breeze swept over her body and she shivered.

She looked up at the sky; it was dark and not a star in sight except the moon. She lowered her eyes, shifted view from one building to another. There was an eerie silence that hung over the usually chaotic city. Tonight was a night for mourning. (Sound familiar? Hehe; we're back to the beginning!)

She sits at the edge, her legs dangling in mid-air while her hands clutch the building to keep her from falling as she peers below. The wind howls and tosses her hair; red locks dance across her face and drape over her crimson eyes as she scans the city beneath her.

A tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek, stopping at the corner of her mouth. Salty. She wipes it away with the sleeve of her sweater.

Her heart aches.

She takes out a cigarette from her left pocket and a lighter from her right. She lights the cancerous stick and takes a puff; inhaling deeply, taking pleasure in the intoxicating drug. She tilts her head up and as if howling to the moon, she releases the smoke into the sky.

How could she let this happen? It's all her fault.

But now she's received a second chance, but who will she turn to?

Suddenly, a loud musical parody resonates through out the rooftop and flows into the apartments below; her cell phone is ringing. The red-head takes her mobile which had been resting beside her and reads the screen: _Tai. _Her lips curve into a bitter smirk.

She flips the phone open.

"Hello?" Her voice is dry.

_"Hey, it's me...Look...I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry too."

_"I love you Sora."_

"And I love you Tai." Her words were empty.

_"Let's start over."_

Sora sighed. "I'd like that."

_"Go out with me tomorrow." _His voice was a little hesitant; afraid that he had sounded a little too forward and demanding.

But Sora obliged. "Of course."

_"I'll call you later."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

She closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket while getting up and walking back to the elevator. However, instead of stopping at her floor she went to the ground level where she exited the complex and began to walk.

She kept walking, letting her legs lead the way. She passed small shops and she could see herself in the window's reflection. A simple smile marked her face. She stopped walking and sighed. For once in a long time she was happy.

She scanned the city and let her eyes fall upon the local park. Odaiba Park. She crossed the street and wandered around; eyeing a familiar oak tree. Glancing around, she saw a car in the parking lot and with out a second thought she began to walk toward it. She could see a figure inside and as she got closer she recognized a familiar blonde.

She stood next to the car (Note: She's standing next to the passenger side) and the blonde rolled down the window. She peered in and saw Matt smirking at her. He leaned across and opened the door. Watching the door swing open before her, Sora stepped inside and closed it once more. The engine roared as they sped away.

It all felt different to Sora.

Stealing glances at Matt from the corner of her eye she smiled and chuckled to herself as they passed Tai's apartment building. She turns to the side and through the mirror of the passenger side you could see a mischievous smile and an evil glint in her large crimson eyes.

Tonight she had realized that she did not love either of them, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with them.

She laughs to herself; Karma's a bitch...

THE END

Ah! It's over. I know some people thought that Sora was a slut or something but really she wasn't! I wanted this fic to be realistic and her desire to try something new and get revenge makes her human and realistic as do Matt and Tai's actions. I mean, come on people; who among us can say that they are only attracted to one person? And do we not feel the urge for revenge when we're hurt? In addition to the idea or realism, I didn't want to end this fic with the usual "happily ever after thing" so I made a little twist. Hope you guys enjoyed it and as a matter of fact, this fic is based on a personal situation that I know of! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
